


A New Beginning

by englishrose2011



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Garrison hadn't been the first choice to lead  the  Gorillas?<br/>But when a mission goes wrong, fate takes a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dale for his support and my beta reader Beth, the story has taken shape as a stand alone. 
> 
> Garrison’s Gorillas was created by Morte Green for ABC.
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction a few years ago, and decided to post it.

Occupied Europe

 

Second Lieutenant Mitchell looked at the four men stood in front of him, he barely hide his contempt for them. The chance of an independent command had been seductive. His father, the Senator, had had his post war political ambitions realised by a successful Army career in the Great War, and this was going to be his stepping-stone. Mitchell mentally ran through his unit. Actor[BC1] , the units Italian con man, spoke a handful of foreign languages, and knew Europe like the back of his hand, Goniff, the English burglar and pick pocket, Casino, the safe cracker and finally the Indian, Chief, switch blade artist, killer and get away driver. Recruited from prisons across America, and offered a pardon in exchange for working as commandos, he knew that the only way to command them was to bend them to his by force if needs be, and never lose sight of the fact they where scum, murderers and thieves the lot of them. A slight smirk toughed Mitchell’s lips, and expendable every single one of them. 

 

“The mission has changed, we get the documents and that is all.” Mitchell announced. 

 

“What about the commando unit,” Actor put in, like the rest of the cons he knew that their mission had been to get the Commando Unit out, but Mitchell was changing that. The glory hound that he was, the Lieutenant was going after the documents, which would be an easier target, the Lieutenant never wanted to risk his own life if he could help it. Actor’s expression hardened as he heard Mitchell continue

 

“They are expendable; the only survivor of the group has been in German hands for 72 hours, by now he is dead or spilling his guts to them.”

 

The convicts exchanged a look Casino cut in “You’re going to leave that guy, he’s.”

 

“He’s our decoy; if he talks the Germans are going to be so busy rounding up his contacts that the target is going to be wide open.”

 

“You’re a real” Casino exploded only to be restrained by Actors hand on his arm. 

 

“Now this is the plan.” Mitchell opened the blue print of the building on the table; “I am only going over this once so pin your ears back. Actor, Goniff you are going in the headquarters tomorrow, and check the lay out, I don’t want any surprises when we go in for those plans.” 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Actor was dressed in the uniform of a Major in the SS, he paused to light his cigarette, as he checked out the building, and Chief was stood by his side acting as his aide. The sound of a door opening then a scuffle caused them to turn, a man was being brought through, his hands tied behind his back, his shirt was ripped and torn, burned and bleeding flesh showed through. The man was tall with dark blond hair, his face was coated with blood, and he was unsteady on his feet, as he was pushed past them, he stumbled with his hands behind his back he was unable to catch himself and fell against Actor, then all hell was let loose, he was dragged off Actor, and slammed head first in the wall, the mans knees buckled. Blows from the rifle into his ribs, drove him down then he was dragged off. 

 

Chief exchanged a look with the tall conman, they had recognised him from his photograph, it was the leader of the G10 Commando Unit, and the guy was still alive. They had no loyalty to the man; he was just a job, one step closer to getting to their pardon. But the same thing went through their minds; there was no way they could leave him here. 

 

The Indian asked his voice a whisper “How are we going to get him out of here.”

 

Actor touched the SS runes, and his smile was chilling, words where not needed as Chief nodded in understanding. 

 

There was a guard at the door to the room, he didn’t even attempt to block them, and he came to attention, as they entered. 

 

The prisoner was tied straddling a chair, his head hanging down, as his integrators circled him, one of them hand shot out and a thin whip cut across the prisoners back, the back of the shirt was already blood soaked from where the whip had cut through material and flesh again and again.

 

“What the hell are you doing in here”? The man holding the whip strode round, angry at having his work stopped. 

 

“I am here to talk to the prisoner, before your heavy handed methods make him incapable of speech.” Actor sneered looking the man up and down; as if he was something foul he had stepped in. 

 

The con man hand caught in the prisoners dark blond hair, and lifted his head up, the mans eyes where closed, Actors hand slapped hard across the prisoner face sharply twice, this time the mans eyes opened. He could see the pain in the dark amber eyes, and the flash of defiance. Without knowing anything about this man, Actor knew that he would die before he gave any information to his interrogators besides his name rank and serial number.

Actor let go, and the prisoner’s head dropped forward. 

 

“Has he talked Herr?”

 

“Muller, Gestapo”. The interrogator answered” No this ones he’s stubborn, all we have is his name rank and serial number but they all break, given the right motivation” the interrogator sneered. Almost tenderly Muller ran his hand through the prisoners blood, and sweat soaked hair, then leaning so that the prisoner could feel the weight on his back, he reached under the mans body his hand moving down over his belly and lower, as he whispered something into the mans ear. The reaction was instant; the prisoner jerked his body trying to dislodge the weight from his back. The back of his head smashing into Muller’s face, blood streamed from the Germans nose, as he snarled, “he broke my fucking nose”

 

Muller swore and slammed the prisoners head forward into the back of the chair, again and again, his words this time where heard by everyone in the room, as graphically told the prisoner what he was going to do to him, as if making a point he reached under the limp body, the prisoner gave a screamed of agony as the interrogator tightened the grip. Actor had to step back quickly as the prisoner threw up over the floor. The other integrator laughed enjoying the show, “Muller is very good, Sturmbannfuhrer, he could make a mummy talk.” Then warming to his subject he continued, “We had a woman here the other day, turned her back into mincemeat, electric” he paused at the look on the Majors face, “well needless to say she wasn’t going to talk no matter what we did, then Muller unzipped his pants and pulled it out and one look at it and she was talking her head off. 

The final indignation Sturmbannfuhrer was enough, only problem was when we got there they had run for it, the bitch held out long enough to buy them time.” He shook his head in admiration as he added, “When we got back she had hung herself, this one will break just like the others.”

 

Chief had moved round and at a nod from Actor, the switch knife was in his hand one hand round Muller’s mouth Chief pulled him back off the prisoner and plunged the knife into Muller’s back. Before the other Gestapo officer could react, a hard fist to the jaw had dropped the man to the floor.

Actor quickly shook the prisoner, when that failed hit him across the face, he understood the prisoner had pushed himself into a corner of the mind where he could try and block out the pain But they had to get him on his feet otherwise none of them where getting out of the headquarters alive. Actor hit him again, short and sharp having to push down the disgust at having to hurt the abused prisoner further. The prisoner was still pretty much out of it.

“Actor”.

Chief looked up from where he had been frisking Muller’s dead body for the keys for the handcuffs, and tossed across a flask. Unscrewing the lid, Actor could smell Snappes; he forced the metal lip of the flask between the prisoner-gritted teeth, and made him swallow some. The reaction was sudden, the prisoner came fully awake coughing and spluttering. 

Actor gripped the prisoner’s shoulder reassuringly, “Where getting you out of here Lieutenant”. 

 

 

A low moan told them that Muller’s partner was beginning to come too, 

Chief without breaking stride kicked him under the chin his head snapping back, not caring if he killed him. Justification for that action was being helped to his feet by Actor.  
The conman nodded towards the door, and called the guard in. The man didn’t even have time to register the dead bodies, when he was clubbed to the floor by a gun butt. 

 

 

The walk out of the building was the longest that either of the cons had ever remembered taking, no one bothered to look at the blood stained stumbling prisoner and if they did one look at the SS runes made them look away. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Mitchell hit the roof as he saw his men helping the injured man from the car.

 

“What the fuck is the matter with you Actor, can’t you and that dumb Indian even follow a simple order, I told you go in and case the building that’s all.” 

 

The injured man was being held by the arm, he pushed Chiefs hand away, pulling himself upright, pushing back the pain, cutting across the angry rant.

 

“I am First Lieutenant Garrison, and you are.”

 

Mitchell turned and swore, of all the people to survive it had to be Garrison, he knew enough about the other officer to know that this wasn’t good. Personally he was all for going for the documents if there was no risk. What good was glory if your weren’t alive to enjoy it? But everyone in G2 knew that Garrison was crazy, the guy lived for missions that most people through where suicidal. 

 

“Second Lieutenant John Mitchell, Sir,” he tagged on the Sir as he saw the flash in Garrisons eyes, and realised that playing games wouldn’t work with this one. 

 

“We need to talk Mitchell, I still have a mission to complete, and your men will help me.” His tone was final.

 

Goniff and Casino exchanged a grin, as they moved forward, the smaller Englishman was the mother hen of the group, and he slide past Mitchell “let me take a look at you mate, at this rate you’re going to be using up all the first aid kit.” He smiled and took a grip on the taller mans arm, and then a gentle tug to get him walking, before he keeled over. 

 

Mitchell paced up and down in the bombed out farm house they where using as their base. All hell was let loose now that Garrison had escaped, the German had doubled their patrols, and any chance of a quick and easy entrance was over. He had told Garrison that, the man had just looked him straight in the eye and told him they where still going for the documents. 

Biting his lip Mitchell looked towards the small fire, Garrison was hunched over a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of that revolting weak tea that Goniff made in his hands, and his men except for Casino who was on watch were gathered round him as he explained their new mission plan. Well once they found out how crazy Garrison was, and then he would see their true nature, if there were one thing that those cons valued it was their own skin. Patterson had forgotten that, and he was buried in France somewhere, a reminder of how expendable they were. Garrison looked up from the plan, “When you’re ready Mitchell” the command tone plain in his voice. 

 

“You’re crazy Garrison if you think I am risking my men on a harebrained plan like that, you might have sacrificed your own team, but no way are you sacrificing mine.” 

 

“You’ll do as you’re ordered.” Garrison got to his feet the blanket falling down on the ground. 

 

“Like hell I am.” He looked at his men, “You have any idea about Garrison, most of G2 think that he’s got a death wish, the other half think he’s crazy, a real psycho.” 

 

Garrison just met his gaze levelly, his voice dropping to a level that made the cons pull back for him, and it was cold, emotionless and deadly. “This isn’t a debating society Mitchell, this is the Army, and” Garrisons hand moved behind his back and return with an automatic, “personally I don’t care what you think of me, but this is an order, and if you refuse I am going to blow your brains out.” 

 

“My father.”

 

“Is in America. So Mitchell what’s it going to be.”

 

“You’re crazy.” 

 

Garrison pulled the slide back on the automatic, and brought the gun up level with Mitchell’s face. 

 

Mitchell swallowed hard, and took a step back, Garrison’s eyes were ice cold and all Mitchell could see was his own death in them. He looked past Garrison to his own men, they where making no move to help him, waiting to see this played out between the two officers. He tried to appeal to them, “He’s going to get you killed.” 

 

“Yeah and you where so concerned about us.” Casino sneered, his gun was held in his hand the barrel pointed down, as he tried to take in what was going on. 

 

“Okay Garrison, but when I get back I am going to Colonel Edwards, and he’ll have your ass in the stockade that quick your head will be spinning.”

 

Only then did Garrison lower his gun, “You can try Mitchell, it won’t be the first time, now if the Germans are out searching for me, then I suggest that is what you give them. Colonel Kruger personally took an interest in my interrogation.”

 

“So if we turn up with you, then he’ll have you taken to his office.” Actor put in. And we have our way in.” 

 

“Exactly, and a use the delayed charges to get us out of there.” Garrison answered.

 

Mitchell hit the roof “Garrison they’re thieves, killers you’re actually going to trust them to go in and get the documents and get you out of there again.” He looked at Actor, “there more likely cut a deal and leave you hanging.”

 

“Well Mitchell since they had the balls to get me out, and you where prepared to leave me hanging, I know who I am going to trust.” His smile was chilling, “and your just have to make sure they don’t since your going to be along side of me every step of the way, end of argument.” 

 

The next morning Goniff was shaking his head, “I don’t like this,” he tugged at the German uniform, “what if some one talks to me.” 

 

“Then you play dumb and keep near Mitchell.” Garrison answered. He crossed to Actor, “Do have everything you need.”

 

“Yes Lieutenant,” Actor touched his false moustache tapping it with his fingertips, then looked down at this uniform, and gave a smile “I just hope that no one I know sees me in this.” 

 

Garrison smiled “I hope so as well.” He exhaled slowly, “You better get on with it Actor.” 

 

“Are you sure,” the conman looked unhappy. 

 

“It has to look real.”

 

Actor shook his head, and then lashed out, the blow was well timed and took Garrison down; he landed on his back in the dirt. Blood was flowing from his mouth and nose. The conman, reached down and pulled him back to his feet, a hand hooked under his arm to steady the officer. 

Together they helped him to the car. 

 

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Mitchell staggered out of the building he had panicked and all hell had been let loose, bullets were slapping into the brick work round him, and he raised his gun and aimed it at the back of the man that had caused it all. 

If Garrison survived he would tell the brass everything about the mission, and even his father Senator Mitchell would be unable to save him from the charge of cowardice and everything John Mitchell had planned for would be over. 

Mitchell’s finger was tightening on the trigger when he was thrown backwards against the wall, his gun falling from his fingers as his body slumped down leaving a bloody trail behind him. Dieing Mitchell looked up into the face of Casino, the safe cracker lowered his gun, for a moment he held Casino’s gaze, and then the officer’s eyes glazed over in death. A yell brought Casino round and running to the car. “Mitchell,” Garrison demanded over his shoulder as he put down covering fire for Actor and Goniff as they piled into the car.

“Dead.” Casino answered, then grabbing Garrison’s arm he forced the officer into the back of the car before diving into the passenger seat as Chief floored the exhilarator. The car left in a squeal of tires and a shower of gravel leaving behind them the crumpled dead body of G11’s officer. 

 

The next second a spray of machine gun fire was enough to get the get away car exhilarating down the street, leaving behind the dead body of G11’ s officer. 

 

Garrison was hunched in the car over his map, already intent on getting them out. He missed the looks exchanged over his head; he slowly straightened up as the car pulled over. Chief and Casino turned in their seats to look at him; Goniff and Actor were either side of him. 

 

“We got a problem.” 

 

“Could be Lieutenant” Casino drawled. 

 

“We’re just curious what you’re going to put in your report, now that Mitchell is dead.” Actor said as he lit one of his cigarettes, his gaze never leaving Garrisons. 

 

“My report.” Garrison paused, “You completed your mission, and also come back with the documents, the exact way it was done might not be by the book but you got results and that is all that matters.”

 

“So you’re recommending that the unit is kept together.” 

 

“Actor, the Army would be stupid to break your group up, and.”

 

“Mitchell didn’t tell you did he.” Casino cut in with a laugh. 

 

“He told he got you from the stockade, and given your irreverence to military procedure I can see why.” 

 

Actor was the one that answered him, “My dear Lieutenant.”

 

Garrison began to get a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that Mitchell had missed out something vital about his unit. 

 

“The brass recruited us from prisons across American, Sing Sing, Leavenworth, Attica, and San Quinton. In return for working for the government we get our parole and pardon. Mitchell was our officer, now he’s dead, the deal is off.” 

 

Garrison, heard a snick, and the next second the cold kiss of steel against his neck, he didn’t need to turn his head to know that Chiefs switch blade as pressed to this throat. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be Actor, you completed your mission you got the documents and rescued me, and the Army will assign a new officer. You’re too useful as a unit for them to waste you.” 

 

“Yeah and we end up with another officer who thinks where expendable.” 

 

“You are” Garrison put in harshly.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the knife moved away from his throat and then slash towards it, only to be pulled back at the last moment as he said. “So am I, and any other Commando, only the information, the mission is important.” 

 

“You believe that.” Chief asked.

 

Garrison turned before he answered to meet the Indians eyes, “yes.” He glanced down at the knife, and then back up at the younger mans face. The knife blade disappeared back into the handle. 

 

“Drive along here for another 10 kilometres and we should be at the safe house.” Garrison turned back to the map. There was a deadly silence then the engine of the car started and the vehicle lunged into motion. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Back at the Mansion, the cons where round the table in the common room, Goniff was mending a pair of socks, while Chief sat one leg hooked over the arm rest of the chair, whirling his switch blade, as Actor read his paper. 

Casino came in, “Edwards just arrive, the Colonel had someone with him, must be the new officer.”

 

Half an hour later the door was opened by the guard and Colonel Edwards entered the yelled order of attention was complied with slowly. Their attention was not on Colonel Edwards but the tall, blond Lieutenant stood near him. “G11, let me introduce you to your new officer, Lieutenant Garrison, I’ll leave you to get acquainted.” He paused “Good luck Garrison you’re going to need it.” 

 

As he left the cons still stood there staring at their new officer, with a stunned look. He paused for a moment outside of the door as he heard Garrison reading them the riot act, G11 had met it’s match with Garrison, and the Lieutenant had found his unit, now Edwards just had to wait to see if it was going to work. 

 

 

The End


End file.
